


I need everything to be okay.

by Geekygirl669



Series: Family. It's all that matters. [17]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Alex Manes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: The aftermath of Ryder's powers coming through.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Family. It's all that matters. [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753165
Kudos: 46





	I need everything to be okay.

“What do you need to talk about?” Isobel asked once all four of them were sat around her dining room table.

“Ryder has powers.” Alex sighed as Michael placed a comforting hand on his thigh under the table. “The same as Michael’s from what we can tell.”

Isobel nodded, having been waiting for one of her nieces and nephews to show signs of having their powers. “What happened?”

“He got angry and Alex for not letting him go see a friend and almost destroyed our living room.” Michael explained, trying not to think back to much too when he was first trying to control his own powers. 

“Is he okay?” Max asked worried that his nephew could have hurt himself.

“He’s fine, the only damage was to the living room and my leg.” Alex assure them. “We just wanted you to know that we told him about everything.

“You told him about everything?” Max asked shocked. “And Isobel and I.”

“No, but I’m sure he would have been able to work that out.” Michael pointed out. “We did tell him that you knew, in case he wanted to talk to someone who isn’t us.”

Max looked over at his brother, clearly not happy. “What did you tell him exactly?”

“That I’m an alien and he’s half alien, that’s why he has his powers.” Michael listed off. “I told him exactly what he needed to know.”

“How’s he taking everything?” Isobel asked.

“Okay, I think he hasn’t really talked about it.” Alex admitted with a sigh. “I’m hoping maybe he’ll come and talk to you.”

“How are you?” Isobel asked Alex able to see just how worried and tired her brother-in-law was.

“I’m okay.” Alex shrugged Isobel’s concern off even though he wasn’t sure himself how he was handling everything. “We knew this day would come so it’s not that much of a surprise.”

“Does he know not to talk about this around the girls?” Max asked not ready for his daughter to know. 

“Yeah we told him they didn’t know yet, same with your kids Iss.” Michael nodded, knowing how much he would have hated it if his kid found out about all this by accident. “But we weren’t going to hide anything from him.”

“Tell him he can talk to me whenever he wasn’t.” Isobel told the two of them. “Make sure he knows.”

“I will.” Alex agreed with a nod. “How are the kids?” Alex asked wanting to change the subject.

“There really good.” Isobel said with nod. “Having fun with Kyle and his mum.”

“The girls are fine.” 

“I have to get to work.” Alex said as he pushed himself away from the table. “Thanks for that.”

“Of course.” Isobel nodded as she stood up to pull Alex in for a hug goodbye. “How are you?” Isobel asked her brother once Alex was gone, already knowing that Michael was hiding his true feelings about this from Alex, as a way to protect him.

“I don’t know.” Michael admitted with a sigh. “It’s just a lot, happening right now.”

“Is the baby okay?” Isobel asked, knowing that things hadn’t been too easy with Alex’s pregnancy.

“The baby is good.” Michael nodded a small dopey smile talking over his face at the mention of his unborn baby. “I’m a little worried about Alex though.”

“Why?” 

“He isn’t sleeping, at least not since that day. He thinks I don’t know but I do.” Michael lent his head on the back of Isobel’s chair with another sigh. “And he’s really stressed, Ryder doesn’t have any control over his powers yet and it hasn’t been easy.”

Isobel sighed as she looked sympathetically over at her brother. “I’m sure everything’s going to be okay.”

“I need to ask you a favour.” Michael told Isobel who just nodded. “You have the most control over your own powers out of the three of us are you able to teach Ry about how you do it?”

“Of course I am.” Isobel nodded more than happy to spend time with her nephew.

“Thanks Is.” Michael smiled over at her before turning to look at his brother. “Has Rose shown any signs off having powers?”

“Not that we know off.” Max shock his head. “But if she has my powers there not as easy to tell as Ryder’s are.” Michael nodded knowing his brother had a point. “But now that Ryder has his well keep a closer look out.”

**********************************************************************************

“Hey.” Michael smiled as Alex walked through the front door after work. “Good day?”

"Yeah it was good.” Alex nodded as he made his way over to the sofa. “How were things with Max and Isobel once I left?”

“They were okay, didn’t stay for all that much longer.” Alex sat down on the sofa next to his husband. “The baby started to fuss so Max and I decided to leave.”

Alex let his head lean on Michael’s shoulder his lake of sleep starting to catch up with him. “Is Ryder in his room?”

“No he’s with Is, thought she might be able to help with his powers more than I could.” Michael explained looking over at the time and seeing that he still had an hour before he said he pick Ryder up.

“You think Isobel can really help?” Alex asked but Michael could hear with everything word that his husband was falling asleep.

“Yeah I do.” Michael nodded.

******************

“Hey Is.” Michael said when his sister answered the phone. “I need to ask you a favour.”

“What?” Isobel asked.

“Can you please bring Ryder home?” Michael started feeling bad for asking his sister, but not wanting to wake his husband up. “Alex fell asleep, and now I’m kind of trapped on our sofa.”

“I can drop him off but not for an hour.” Isobel told him with a small laugh.

“Thanks Is.” Michael sighed with relief. “It’s just he hasn’t slept and he needs it.”

“I get it.” Isobel assured Michael. “I’ll see you soon.”

*****************

“Thanks for dropping him off.” Michael smiled at his sister as Ryder walked past him and into the house. 

“Of course.” Isobel nodded with a smile. “I gave him dinner by the way. How’s Alex?”

“Still asleep on the coach, I was able to get up without waking him about twenty minutes ago.” Michael told her.

“Tell him if he needs a night just the two of you Ryder can stay at mine.” Isobel told him as she got ready to walk back to her car. “And tell Ryder to remember what I taught him.

“I will.” Michael agreed before Isobel said her goodbye and left. 

“Where’s dad?” Ryder asked from where he was sitting next to the door taking his shoes off.

“Asleep in the living room, so keep quite.” Michael told him as he walked over to pull the door shut. “Go do whatever homework you have.”

“Okay.” Ryder agreed with a nod, his behaviour having been almost perfect since the accident. “Thanks for getting aunt Iss to help.”

“Did you thank her?” Michael asked as his son walked down the hall.

“I did.” Ryder nodded before he walked into his own room.

*********************************************************************************

“Did I fall asleep?” Alex asked Michael a couple hours later as he woke up.

“Yeah you did.” Michael confirmed with a nod from where he was sat on the other side of the sofa. “About five hours ago.”

“I did?” Alex asked a little shocked as he pushed himself up. 

“You did.” Michael looked over at his husband, seeing how tired Alex still looked even after hours of sleep. “You needed it.” 

“Is Ryder home?” Alex asked looking around the room.

“Put him to bed about half hour ago.” Michael told him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m okay. Work was just hard.” 

“I know you haven’t been sleeping Alex.” Michael told his husband with a sigh. “I sleep in the same bed as you, of course I know.”

“I’m fine Michael, I have been getting sleep.” Alex told him not wanting to make a big deal out of everything. “Just not as much as I normally do.”

“I know this has been really hard.” Michael started as he turned round to look at Alec with what he hoped was a comforting look. “Ryder getting his powers but you can talk to me. You can always talk to me.”

“I know.” Alex nodded. “I know I can, but there’s not much to talk about.”

“You haven’t been sleeping and I can see how stressed you are right now. Alex I can see how hard you are finding all of this.” Michael sighed as he reached over to place a hand on Alex’s knee. “You need to think about the baby right now.”

Alex placed a hand on top of his still mostly small baby bump, knowing that is husband was right. “I just don’t want anything to happen to him, if he can’t control his powers and someone see’s”

“I know how worried you are, I am too. But we are going to be there to protect our son. We are always going to be here to protect him.” Michael promised.

“I know, but it’s not like I can be of much help right now.” Alex pointed out. “I just feel helpless, I don’t know what it’s like to have powers, I don’t know what it’s like, so I can’t help my son Michael. Right now he needs his dad and I can’t help him.”

“And he knows why. He understands and he doesn’t care.” Michael promised Alex. “And he had me and Max and Isobel. We’re all going to help him with this?”

“I know he has you three I know he does.” Alex nodded. “But I hate not being able to help him myself Michael, I’m his dad I’m the person that’s supposed to be able to help him.”

Michael sighed as he looked at his husband knowing just how helpless Alex felt right now. “Both of our boys are going to be okay Alex.”

“You don’t know that.” Alex shock his head trying to stop himself from crying. “My main job as a dad is to protect and help my kids, and I’m not doing a very good job on ether of those fronts right now. I’m failing this one before he’s even born.”

“You have not failed either of our kids.” Michael argued conviction clear in his voice. “Alex you are the best dad in the world and you have no control over what’s happing right now and you’re doing the best you can with what you’ve got.”

Alex sighed trying to believe what Michael was saying but finding it hard to. “What if he’s not okay Michael?”

“Alex our baby is fine, the doctor has assured us of that. It was just a little scare and they were able to fix the problem. Our son, both of them, will be just fine.” Michael wished he could promise Alex but he couldn’t.

Alex nodded trying to believe him. “I’m really hungry.”

“Your dinner is on the side. I’ll go get it.” Michael said as he pushed himself up from the sofa. “You feeling a little better?”

Alex just nodded before Michael walked into the kitchen. Once Michael was out of the room Alex looked down at his stomach rubbing his hand up and down the swell, hoping with everything he had that Michael was right.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while you were reading please let me know in the comments so I can fix them.


End file.
